1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for managing a register port.
2. Description of the Related Art
A register is connected to a function unit and stores data for calculations. The register includes a read port and a write port. While the calculations are performed, data may be read from or written to the register by using the ports of the register.
Function units use data stored in the register. The function units consume electric power so as to access the register, and may read information stored in the register or may write information to the register.